Lily and James My Story
by Kiwi-San
Summary: LJ Fic! what happened to make them fall for each other? Can they make it last through the difficult times? Read and Find out!
1. End of Sixth Year

Lily Evans walked outside, by herself. Today was the last full day of term. Tomorrow everyone would go home. She carried her broomstick on her shoulders. Yes, you read right, a broomstick. Most people took her as the hott little bookworm, not someone who can ride a broom. Sure, she thought Quidditch was a waste of homework and study time, but she did love to ride.

She mounted her broom and kicked off the ground. She flew over Hogwarts and the Quidditch Pitch, looking at all the beauty of the Hogwarts Castle and Grounds.

Then, out of no where, a girl- a Slytherin girl, almost knocked Lily off her broom. Lily sped up and elbowed her in the ribs, causing the girl to fall. Luckily, they were only about eight feet off the ground. The girl got up and headed for the entrance hall.

'I should go say sorry, that was a little rude,' Lily thought. "Hey Abbey!" Lily dismounted her broom and ran up to her. "Sorry about that."

Abbey turned around. "You're sorry? You're not sorry yet, but you will be. Why don't you run along and find a guy. They're all over you anyway, Lily Potter." Abbey smirked.

"It's Evans!" said Lily, he anger rising.

Abbey knew that would set her off. "Yes, for the time being. I know you. You'll go out with him and marry him so he'll shut up."

"I will never go out with that jerk! He is an irrogant bully that has not respect for anyone but himself!" yelled Lily. By that time, James walked out of the castle. He had heard what Abbey and Lily had said and knew perfectly well that they were talking about him. He slowly turned around and slowly walked back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Uh, Moony," said James when he entered the common room and sat down in a chair by the fire. Remus looked up from his book.

"Yeah Prongs?" asked Remus.

"Am I really a jerk?" asked James. Remus looked at his friend. "And I want an honest answer."

"Most of the time, yes," said Remus. "Why do you ask?"

"Lily and Abbey Calgon were arguing, and I was somehow pulled into it," said James.

"Oh," said Remus. James slouched in his chair.

"I don't think I'll ever get her," said James, closing his eyes.

"There are ways," said Remus.

James looked at him. "Like what?"

"Like stop hexing every other person because you can, leave Snivellus alone-" said Remus

"Leave Snivellus alone?" asked James.

"Yes, at least don't do anything to him around Lily," said Remus. "Also, stop showing off all the time."

"You think I'm a show-off?" asked James.

"You want an honest answer, so yeah," said Remus.

"But what if I change and she still hates me?" asked James.

"Then move on," said Remus.

"Where's Padfoot and Wormtail?" asked James, changing the subject.

"Kitchens," said Remus.

"Oh," said James.

A/N: Ok, this is my first Lily and James fic, so don't hate. This chapter's short, but the story will come along! I hope you enjoy! . Don't hate on me. Its my first L/J fic, i normally do Draco/Hermione fics...


	2. Train Ride to Their 7th Year

The summer and gone and September 1st rolled along. James and Sirius apparated to Kings Cross and walked through the barrier.

"I can't wait to have a meeting with Snivellus," laughed Sirius. "What about you James?"

Lily walked by and shot a nasty look at both of them. "Maybe we should leave him alone."

"What?" asked Sirius.

"Just lay off him a little. Unless he did something or something," said James. He stared at Lily.

Sirius followed James' stare. "This is for Lily, isn't it?" Sirius tone totally changed to serious. James nodded. "Fine."

They boarded the train and got a compartment with Remus and Peter. They all started to chat wildly about what they did over the summer when Lucius Malfoy, followed by Crabbe and Goyle, came into their compartment. (They were all enemies like Harry and Draco were.) They Marauders all glared at them.

"What do you want Malfoy?" asked James, getting up.

"Well, well, well, Potter has a temper," smirked Lucius. "Our final year at Hogwarts. I'd be careful who you trust." His eyes darted towards Peter, who looked away.

"Get out Malfoy!" shouted Sirius. They shoved Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle out of the compartment and closed the door.

"Those three are worse than Snivellus," said James, sitting back down. Everyone nodded.

Lily glared at Sirius as she walked by. She heard what they were saying, but missed what James said.

"He keeps on staring at me," Lily said through clenched teeth she caught up with Alice and Alex.

Alex, who was standing next to her, glanced over at James. "God, I don't know why you don't like him." They started to get on the train. "He's cute."

"He's a jerk!" said Lily. They entered an empty compartment.

"Do you think he's cute?" Alice asked Lily.

"He's a big-headed bully!" said Lily.

"But, that's not what I asked," said Alice.

Lily looked down and muttered. "Yes." But it was hardly recognizable.

"What?" asked Alice.

"Yes, I think he's cute!" shouted Lily. She slapped her hands over her mouth and blushed crimson.

"Hey Lily guess what?" said Alex.

"What?" asked Lily.

"Their compartment is across from ours," laughed Alex.

"Are you serious?" asked Lily. Alex nodded. "You got this compartment on purpose!"

Alex smiled. "No?really?" She laughed harder.

"I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back," Lily said getting up.

"Are you mad?" asked Alex.

"Um? no, but I do have to go to the bathroom," said Lily. She opened the door the same time James' compartment door opened. James was being pushed out of his compartment, rather forcefully. Three girls squealed and the next thing anyone knew was that Lily was on the floor, looking up at James, who was on her. Both were blushing crimson. "Potter! Get off!" Lily managed to say 30 seconds after.

"Sorry Lily," James said getting up and holding out his hand for her. She took it. "Well, I'll see you around then." He turned around and went into his compartment. Sirius, Remus, and Peter saw everything.

"That wasn't funny," said James, closing the door.

"That was priceless!" laughed Sirius. "But, I seriously didn't know that Lily was in that compartment."

"I thought she was going to slap you," said Remus.

"So did I," said James. "Sirius! You freakin' suck!" He gave Sirius a shove.

"I didn't know she was in that compartment!" laughed Sirius.

After Lily came back from the bathroom, she sat down.

"Oh my God! Are you ok?" laughed Alice.

"I'm fine," said Lily. "I've never been that close to James before."

"You were both blushing so much!" laughed Alex.

"He is so cute," said Lily.

"Then give him a chance," said Alice.

Lily shook her head. "He's still a big-headed jerk."

Alice and Alex glanced and each other and rolled their eyes. "You're killing him!" said Alex.

"It's not my fault he likes me!" said Lily.

"But he loves you! And you're not giving him a chance," said Alice.

"That's right. I don't like the way he acts!" said Lily.

Well, here's the 2nd chapter...i hope it makes since to you... it might be a little weird, but i think all you smart people will get it! .


	3. Dinner

A couple hours later, the train slowed to a stop. James and Lily came out of their compartments first. They stood there, looking at each other; Lily was the first to look away. She heard Alice and Alex whispering, but couldn't hear what they were saying. She felt hands on her back and she was pushed forward into James. She looked up and blushed crimson again.

"Are you ok?" asked James.

"I'm fine, thanks," said Lily. 'Oh my God!' she thought. She turned around and to get off the train with her trunk.

She got on the nearest empty carriage, followed by Alice and Alex. "That wasn't funny!"

"But you liked it," teased Alex.

"Shut up," said Lily.

"Oh, I told Sirius, I'd sit next to him at the feast," said Alex.

"And I promised Frank I'd sit with him and his friends," said Alice.

Lily looked at Alex. "You what?"

"Sirius asked if I wanted to sit next to him and I said sure," said Alex.

"You are so pushing me on James! And it wouldn't surprise me if Sirius was in on it too!" said Lily.

"Maybe we are; maybe we aren't," smiled Alex. Lily folded her arms over her chest and leaned back. "We know you like him."

"I don't like him! He's just cute!" said Lily.

"What if he changes?" asked Alice.

Lily shrugged and played with a strand of her beautiful red hair. "I don't know."

James watched Lily walk away. "Hurry up James! I want to eat!" said Sirius, shoving him.

"You always want to eat," smiled James. They got off the train and got in a carriage. "You know what I noticed?"

"What?" asked Remus, Sirius, and Peter.

"Lily blushed around me. She's never done that before," said James.

"Maybe because she's never been that close to you," said Remus.

"Maybe?" said James.

"So, our last year," said Sirius. "We have to have fun this year."

"Not too much fun. We don't want to be expelled," said Remus.

Soon the carriages stopped and they got out. "Hey Sirius," said Alex. Lily followed her. Alice went to meet up with Frank.

"Hey Alex, Lily," said Sirius. Lily smiled at him.

Sirius and Alex started to walk up the steps. Lily talked to Remus. They only one she could stand...kinda.

"You know, James really likes you," said Remus.

"I know that already," said Lily.

"You should give him a chance this year," said Remus as they reached the Great Hall.

"Why?" asked Lily.

Remus shrugged. "You just should."

Alex sat down next to Sirius, Lily sat next to Alex and to Lily's displeasure, James sat next to her. Alex and Sirius talked in hushed voices again. Lily laid her head down on the table through Dumbledore's speech. She knew what Alex and Sirius were talking about. Her and James.

"Are you ok?" asked James gently.

"I'm... fine," Lily said in a tone that was not believable.

"You don't look fine," said James.

"I... it's nothing... I just don't know," said Lily. Alex scooted closer to Lily. "Hey, um, Alex, yeah you're practically sitting on me."

"Sorry, can you scoot over a little?" asked Alex.

"Um, I guess," said Lily. She scooted about an inch and she was touching James' thigh. Alex and Sirius laughed silently.

Soon, about half way through dinner, Lily was so close to James, that she had to cross her legs. "Alex! Scoot over!"

"You're not comfortable?" asked Alex. She was clearly holding in laughter.

"Um, what does it look like?" asked Lily.

"Sorry Lily," said Alex. She scooted over about half a foot.

"Sorry about Sirius," said James.

'He said sorry twice to me! I don't think he's ever said sorry twice in the same day!' thought Lily. "It's alright. Alex is as much to blame."

"Oh," said James.

Lily looked away. She knew she was hurting him so much, but she didn't like him, she couldn't like him. He was the big headed jerk. But the more she thought about it, the more it hurt her. Maybe what Abbey said at the end of last year would happen. Would she really be the rude and do that to James.. 'No, I will not do that to anyone,' thought Lily.

A/N: Well, here's the 3rd chapter! I hope you like this story so far, since it is my first L/J ffic! Please read and review!


	4. Full Moon

"Alex," Alex turned to Lily. "I'm going to bed. The password is 'Blue Dragons'." Lily got up and headed to the Gryffindor common room.

"Password?" asked the Fat Lady.

"Blue Dragons," said lily. The portrait swung open.

Lily sat down by the fire and hugged her knees. She stared blankly at the fire.

"Is something wrong Lily?" Alice asked five minutes later. ?I saw you walk out of dinner a little early.?

Lily looked around; people were starting to come in. "I don't know. I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, when you do, I'm always here," said Alice.

"Thanks," Lily hugged her friend. "I think I'm going to bed, goodnight."

"Night," said Alice. Lily went to the girls' dormitory.

The Marauders came in through the portrait. James watched Lily close the door to the girl' dorm. "Are we going out and about tonight?" asked Sirius.

"We just got here," said Remus.

"I'm tired anyway," said Peter.

"Maybe next week," said James.

"We have to next week," said Remus.

"Oh, right," said Sirius.

"Full moon," said Peter.

"Shut up!" hissed Remus.

Over the week, Alex did more and more to get Lily close to James. Alex would either, playfully push her into him, booty bump her into him, or finding other ways for them to collide into each other. Lily was seeing James' chest more and more often.

"Alex!" Lily yelled at her friend Thursday night. "Would you stop please! If I wanted James that bad I would ask him out!"

"I was just giving you an extra push," said Alex. She was hurt her friend was yelling at her.

"Look, I'm sorry, but please, just stop-" Lily was cut short when McGonagall, their Head, came in and left with Remus.

"I feel sorry for him," said Alice. "With his mother in St. Mungos."

"Why is she in there?" asked Alex

Alice shrugged. "He never told me."

The Marauders shut up immediately when McGonagall came over to them.

"See you tomorrow, mate," said Sirius.

?See you? said Remus. McGonagall and Remus left through the portrait hole.

"So, when are we going?" asked James.

"As soon as possible," said Sirius.

"We can't go yet though. It's not even dark. Maybe about an hour," said Peter.

About 40 minutes later they all headed for "bed". They pulled on James' cloak and went back downstairs. They also grabbed the Marauder's Map.

"Where Pringle?" asked Peter. Pringle was their caretaker.

:I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," whispered James. "He's in his office. No one is out tonight. Mischief Managed."

"Come on then," said Sirius. "We don't have much time." They quickly, but quietly went down to the Whomping Willow. They all transformed near the Willow. Wormtail scurried off to press the knot in the tree, causing it to freeze. Padfoot and Prongs hurried in the hole. When they reached the Shrieking Shack, Moony already transformed. That night they roamed the grounds, going into Hogsmead and such. Then they went back into the shack.

Prongs, Padfoot, and Wormtail left around 5:00am. They pulled on the cloak and quickly went back to the common room. Moony came back around 7:00am.

Remus, Peter, James, and Sirius were walking to breakfast when out of nowhere, Lily was ramming Remus into an empty classroom.

"What the hell was that for?" Remus asked, rubbing his thigh that hit the desk.

:Where did you go yesterday?" asked Lily.

"I went to St. Mungos, just like last time," said Remus.

"Does she like to see you every full moon and at night?" asked Lily.

"I don't know," said Remus. "I guess."

"You didn't go to St. Mungos last night," said Lily.

"Yeah I did," said Remus.

"You're a werewolf," said Lily.

"How'd you find out?" asked Remus, his voice sounded fearful.

"I'm not stupid. You leave every full moon. I know the signs," said Lily.

"Please don't tell anyone," pleaded Remus.

"I won't," said Lily.

"Promise?" asked Remus.

"Promise," said Lily.

"Thanks," said Remus. He left.

A/N: Well, heres chapter 4. I hope you all like it! jumps up and down Oh oh oh oh, chapter five is so good!


	5. She Can Ride!

"Hey Lily!" Alex and Alice said one afternoon about a month later.

"Hey Alex. Hey Alice," Lily sat down by the lake. It was Saturday, in October, but it wasn't that cold. "Put the snitch away." Lily said to James. Him and his friends were walking by. He was showing-off his seeker abilities.

James stopped and mounted his broom. "How about you come and make me?" He teased and smiled.

"Accio broom!" said Lily. Her broom zoomed out of a Gryffindor Tower window. She caught it. "Dare to say that again?" She giggled.

"Uh, sure. How about you came and make me?" James smiled again.

Lily kicked off the ground and hovered next to James. "Let the snitch get a ten second head start and then we'll go after it. Oh, and don't hold back Potter."

"Alright Evans, but you do know that I'm the best seeker at Hogwarts right?" asked James, still smiling.

"We'll see about that. Let it go," said Lily.

"3...2...1!" shouted James and they were off. Lily and James were head to head. They snitch dived, so did Lily and James. Lily held out her hand and caught the snitch two feet from the ground! She pulled out of the dive and got off. Everyone was in shock. James landed next to her, mouth hanging in shock.

"And I thought you said you were the best seeker," teased Lily.

"You know how to ride?" asked James.

Lily shrugged. "A little."

"That wasn't a little," said Sirius. "You out flew the best flier ever!"

She shrugged and gave James back the snitch. Then she walked back over to her friends. They were in shock too. Them being her best friends and they didn't even know.

"Where did you learn to fly like that?" asked Alice.

Lily shrugged again. "I taught myself."

"You completely shocked James," laughed Alex.

"Not a lot of people know I fly," said Lily.

"Why aren't you on the team then?" asked Alice.

"Quidditch takes homework and study time away," said Lily.

"Let's go in," said Alice. "It's starting to get windy and cold.?"

"Ok," said Lily and Alex. They got up and went into the castle to warm up in the Gryffindor common room.

"Can you believe that?" asked Peter.

"I didn't know she flew so well," said Remus.

"She doesn't look like the type that can ride huh?" said Sirius.

"Never judge a book by the cover," said Remus.

"Let's go inside," said Peter. They all headed for the Gryffindor common room.

"I think she did it on purpose," James said flopping on the couch.

"What do you mean?" asked Peter.

"So I would like her more than I already did," said James.

"But that doesn't make any sense," said Remus. "I mean, she doesn't even like you. Why would she make you like her more?"

James threw a couch pillow at him. "Geez, thanks for your support." He laughed.

A/N: Well, here's chapter 5! I hope everyone likes my idea of having Lily ride the broom! Most people think Harry got his Quidditch abilities from his father...not in my book... he got it from both Lily and James! hehehe


	6. I'm Falling for You Or, Have I Already F...

October left, November came, and December was at Hogwarts. It was the first Saturday of the month. Lily looked at the ceiling during lunch. It was snowing outside. "Hey, want to go outside for a snowball fight?"

"You're on!" said Alex and Alice.

"Hey Lily, do you mind if the 'Marauders' as they are called come along?" asked Alex.

"No, I don't mind," said Lily. Her and James had become friends since she caught the snitch before he did.

Alex walked over to the Marauders. "Do you boys want to have a snowball fight with my girls and me?"

"Sure!" said James, Sirius, and Remus.

"I can't. I have lots of homework I need to do," said Peter. "But I don't need help. You guys go and have fun." He got up and left the Great Hall.

"Well, come on," said Alex.

They got up and the four of them headed outside. Lily and Alice were already outside, snowballs at the ready for the first Marauder to walk out. All three came out at the same time and was hit by lots of snowballs.

"Hey!" shouted James, laughing. "You three did that on purpose!"

"So?" laughed Lily.

James smiled an evil grin at Lily. "So? Is that what you have to say?"

"Oh no, you shouldn't have challenged the 'King of the Snowballs'," laughed Sirius.

"Really? The 'King of the Snowballs' eh? Let's see if I can take his title," laughed Lily. She muttered a spell and a dozen snowballs shaped themselves and hovered around her. "Dare to mess with me Potter?" Lily laughed harder.

"Why yes I do, Evans," laughed James. He muttered the same spell. They both flicked their wands and snowballs went flying.

"Alright! Alright!" squealed Lily. "You can keep your silly title!" She smiled as all his snowballs fell to the ground. She hid behind a tree and sent one towards him.

"So, you like to play that way do you," said James. He saw where the snowball came from and knew where she was. He stopped talking and moved as silently as her could towards her. She couldn't peek to see if he was coming because her hair stuck out like a green thumb in the snow.

Lily and James moved away from the others on accident. Remus and Sirius ushered the girls to follow them. They wanted to see what they were up to. They got a spot where they could see everything.

James walked around the tree and scared the living daylights out of Lily. He playfully tackled her to the ground. She smiled up at him, but then her smiled faded and she looked away. James' smile faded too and he looked so sexy when he was serious. He rolled over so she wouldn't be touching the cold snow. She rested her head on her arms on his chest and looked in James' hazel eyes. He looked in her beautiful green eyes. He wrapped his arms around her. She moved so she could whisper directly into his ear.

"I'm falling for you James Potter," whispered Lily. She moved to where she was resting her head on her arms on his chest. When she moved, she spotted their friends spying on them and laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked James, looking a little hurt.

"Our friends are spying on us," smiled Lily. "Don't look though."

"Well, let them watch," smiled James.

They looked into each other's eyes for a few minutes. James rolled over again so he was on top of her. His face was inches from hers and slowly getting closer. Oh, how he wanted to kiss her lips, but was afraid she didn't want to kiss him. Lily let him take his time. She knew he was scared.

"He's going to kiss her!" squealed Alex.

"Sh!" said Remus. "Be quiet."

"Go on mate! This is your chance!" said Sirius.

"I'm just worried about the reaction," said Alice.

Their lips made contact for about three seconds. James pulled go and tightly closed his eyes, waiting for a slap. Lily put her on his cheek. "I've fallen James Potter, and I've fallen hard."

James opened his eyes. "Are you serious?" asked James.

Lily nodded. "Yes." She began to shake with cold. So did James.

"We should go in," said James. Lily nodded. He got up and held out a hand for her. She took it. They both did a drying and a heating spell on themselves.

They walked past the bushes where Alice, Alex, Sirius, and Remus were. "You guys can come out now." They both said without even looking or stopping at the bushes.

"How'd you know we were there?" asked Alex, getting out of the bushes, followed by the others.

"I saw you before James kissed me," smiled Lily.

"Well, you kinda moved away from us in your own little game, so we wanted to see what you two were up to," said Alice.

Sirius jumped out of the bushes and tackles James to the ground. "You lucky dog!" Then he laughed at his own joke. They started to wrestle.

"Ok, get off!" said James. "It's freezing out here."

A/N: Well, heres chapter 6! I hope you love it! Its my favorite chapter so far! Oh! I just love this love scene! I hope you all review telling me you love it! hehehehehe .-


	7. Abbey Calgon

Lily walked out of the Gryffindor common room alone. She needed to sort out her feelings for James. They hadn't really talked since Saturday.

"So, you did it," Abbey said, coming out of the shadows.

"Did what?" Lily crossed her arms over her chest.

"Did what I told you last year you would do," said Abbey.

"I'm not using anyone!" said Lily, her anger rising a little.

"Yeah right. Everyone knows you hated James for six years, and know you two are like best friends," said Abbey.

"So?" asked Lily.

"You're just a goodie-goodie-two-shoes that thinks she's better than everyone else because she gets high marks in classes and every guy drools over her," sneered Abbey. "But really, you're just a filthy little mudblood."

Lily's eyes swelled up with tears. "I'd rather be muggle-born than be a pureblood in Slytherin who's on You-Know-Who?s side!"

"So, you would rather be on the losing side?" asked Abbey.

"I'm not on the losing side," cried Lily. "One of these days, Voldemort-" Abbey twitched. "-will fall, and you'll regret joining him!"

"If that happened, I wouldn't regret it if I was with him," sneered Abbey. "Mudbloods shouldn't be allowed in this school. So, do us all a favor and leave."

Lily ran past her, crying. She didn't even see James when she turned the corner, well, no one would see him. He was wearing his Invisibility Cloak. He wasn't watching where he was going either. He too went out alone to think. Lily ran right into him and fell on her butt. She looked up and James appeared right in front of her.

He held out his hand and she took it. "What's wrong Lily?"

"Abbey Calgon, from Slytherin, was saying horrible things about me," cried Lily.

James cupped her face in his hands and whipped away her tears with his thumbs. "No matter what anyone says, you'll still be the most beautiful and talented witch of our age." Lily stopped crying.

"Oh James," said Lily. She moved closer to him. Then he surprised her by kissing her. She kept her eyes open for like two seconds before deepening the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

At that time, Severus turned the corner on the other side of the corridor and witnessed their kiss. He was totally surprised that Lily didn't pull away and slap him. Severus turned around angrily and headed back down to the Slytherin common room. Severus wasn't the only one that had turned the corner; Abbey did too. She spied on their whole conversation. She watched Lily wrap her arms around James' neck.

:I knew you?d do it," smirked Abbey, stepping out of the shadows again. She seems do to that a lot. Lily pulled away and glared at her.

"Do what: asked James, looking from Lily to Abbey.

"You know she just did it to shut you up," Abbey said walking behind him and putting her hands on his shoulders in a sluty way. He had a look of pure disgust on his face. Goosebumps ran down his spine when she touched him.

"I'm not using anyone!" yelled Lily. "You're just jealous because I have everything you ever wanted!"

"Jealous of you?" laughed Abbey. She pointed her wand at Lily. "Crucio! I will never be jealous of a filthy little mudblood." Lily fell to the ground, screaming and twitching in pain.

"Expelliarmus!" yelled James. Abbey's wand flew to him. Someone, Dumbledore, muttered the counter-curse and Lily lay quiet on the ground. He muttered another spell and invisible ropes wrapped themselves around Abbey.

James got on his knees and helped Lily to sit up. Sirius, Remus, Peter, Alice, and Alex ran right to where they were. Sirius hastily put the closed map in his pocket. James picked Lily up and they all went to Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore threw Floo Powder in the fireplace and called for Aurors. Abbey wasn't to give up without a fight. James put Lily down. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You'll pay for this Lily Evans!" Abbey struggled against the Aurors. "I don't know when, but you'll pay and you'll pay with your life!" Invisible ropes wrapped themselves around her mouth. Lily hugged James tighter. James felt Lily's heart racing inside her, so he hugged her tighter too.

"Take her out of my office," said Dumbledore. The twinkle in his eye wasn't there.

"Her wand?" asked one of the Aurors. James handed it to him.

"We'll have this wand destroyed," said the other Auror before they left.

"Everything will be fine Miss Evans, but be careful. We don't know if her parents are working for Voldemort, but they probably are if she knows the Unforgivable Curses," said Dumbledore. "You can go back to your common room."0

A/N: Well, heres chapter 7! I hope you all like it! I can't wait to write up chapter 8. It will be very good! Read and Review please and thanks!


	8. Christmas Shopping

"Hey Lily," said Alice about a week later in the common room.

Lily looked up from her book. "Hmm?"

"Tomorrow is a Hogsmead weekend. We still need to get presents for people," said Alex.

"Oh, of course," nodded Lily.

"So, what are you going to get me for Christmas?" James asked from behind her. He bent over her and kissed her.

"Something," said Lily.

"Well, are you going to tell me?" asked James.

"Nope, it's going to be a surprise," smiled Lily. James gave her a puppy-dog face. She hit him playfully with a couch pillow. "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise. Besides, I don't even know yet. That's why I'm going to Hogsmead tomorrow."

"Well, I'll just have to follow you huh?" smiled James.

"Do that and I won't get you anything," laughed Lily. "And don't even think about using your cloak. It's snowing."

"Damn, well, I'll just have to wait, won't I?" said James.

"Yep," said Lily. She kissed him and went back to her book. Lily moved so her legs were across James' lap. (They were sitting the love couch.) Cloe, Lily's cat, jumped on Lily and curled up on her stomach. Five minutes later, she felt Cloe being lifted off her. She closed her book and looked at James. He had her cat in one arm and was stroking it with the other.

"Well, this is odd," smiled Lily.

James looked at her. "What?"

"Well, Cloe normally hisses, bites, or scratches most guys," said Lily. "She only liked me, Alex, Alice. Watch." She looked around the room. Remus was reading, Peter was playing Wizard's Chess with Sirius... "Hey Sirius! Come here real quick."

"Yeah, hold on," said Sirius. "Check Mate, mate." He flicked his wand and the pieces went into the box, followed by the board. He walked over to Lily and James. "What?"

"Pick up my cat," said Lily. She nodded to the cat in James' arm.

"Um...ok?" said Sirius. He went to pick it up, but Cloe clawed him. "Ow! She clawed me!" Cloe backed up onto James' shoulder, hissing silently. Lily and James laughed.

"She doesn't like guys," smiled Lily.

"She likes James!" said Sirius.

"And which amazes me," said Lily. James looked at her questionably. "Well, I didn't like you for a while."

"Oh, right," said James.

"She must know you love him," Sirius told Lily. She blushed a little.

"Well, I'm going to bed," yawned Lily. She kissed James goodnight, picked up Cloe, and went up to her dormitory.

The next morning at breakfast, the sign-up sheet to stay at Hogwarts came around. Lily, Alex, Alice, James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter were the only Gryffindors staying.

"Hey, instead of opening our presents in our dormitories, let's put them in the common room before we open them," said Alice. Everyone agreed.

"Come on," said Lily, getting up. They walked past Pringle and stopped at the entrance of Hogsmead. "I'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks at noon." Lily kissed James. "And don't follow me." She, Alex, and Alice left.

"What are you going to get James?" asked Alex.

"I'm not sure. Something that has to do with Quidditch though," said Lily.

"How much money can you spend?" asked Alice.

"Well, my mum and dad are stinkin' rich, so they gave me a lot for me to change into wizard money. So, I'm just going to ask to take it from my vault. I have piles of gold, silver, and bronze coins," said Lily.

"Yeah, same," said Alex and Alice.

"So, I can get you all anything I want," said Lily.

Lily got Remus a book on Magical Creatures, Sirius a bag full of different joke items, Peter a book on Herbology, her mum and dad a couple sweets. She got James a snitch signed by the Bulgarian Quidditch team. They were his favorite team.

"Ok, go away," laughed Lily. "I need to buy you two gifts. I'll meet you in the Three Broomsticks at noon."

Lily past a quills shop and saw what Alex and Alice were admiring a couple weeks ago. She walked into the store and got Alex a midnight blue quill with hot pink ink and Alice an acid green quill with rainbow ink.

She had everything wrapped all the gifts at a gift-wrapping store that was only opening during the holidays. Lily looked at her watch; it was 11:45. She decided to send her mum and dad their presents. After she did that, she went to the Three Broomsticks.

After Lily, Alex, and Alice left, the Marauders did their Christmas shopping. James got Alex a simple gold chain with a star pendent, Alice a simple gold chain with a cross pendent, Remus his own Hogwarts, A History book, Peter a bag full of sweets, Sirius a cheap spiked collar as a joke and a new chess set. (His looked all dark wizardish)

"What are you going to get Lily, mate?" asked Sirius, when they met back up after James told them he needed to buy their gifts.

"I don't know," said James. "What do you guys think?"

"Jewelry," said Remus. "All girls love jewelry." They walked into the jewelry store and looked around.

"Hey guys," said Peter. "Come here." He held up a charm bracelet. They came over, followed by the shopkeeper. It had four charms on it: the Hogwarts crest, a heart, lilies, and a white orb.

"That's a very special bracelet," said the shopkeeper.

"What do you mean?" asked James, taking the bracelet from Peter.

"The lilies will make the person always smell of lilies. The Hogwarts crest has a powerful protection spell on it. The heart will tell the person how people around her feel about her. And the white orb turns black when evil is around," said the shopkeeper.

"I'll take it," said James. He paid for it and went to the gift-wrapping store. It was noon when they were done wrapping their presents. They all carried two or three bags. They found Lily and her friends sitting at a big table.

"I've never bought this much Christmas gifts," James said sitting next to Lily.

"Well, you have three more people to buy for," said Lily. "But, you're right. I had to buy for four more people."

"Let's eat lunch here and go back to the castle, it's freezing," said Alice. After everyone ate. They headed back to the castle.

A/N: Well, here chapter 8! I hope you like it! I like it!


	9. James' Secret

An owl tapped on one of the windows in the girls' dormitory around one in the morning, a week before Christmas. Lily woke up and quickly opened the window. She looked around and Alex and Alice. They were both still asleep. She looked at the letter. It was for her. She opened it.

Meet me down in the common room as soon as you get this. I have something to show you.

James

Lily folded up the letter and put it in her trunk. She pulled on her bed robe and carefully opened the door. She carefully closed the door and went down to the common room. She looked around; no one was down here.

James walked up from behind her and pulled off the Invisibility Cloak. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Lily jumped, but quickly calmed down. She knew who it was.

"So, what is it you want to show me?" asked Lily.

"Actually there?s two things," said James.

"Ok," said Lily. "What are they?"

He threw the cloak over them. "We need to go to the grounds." He pulled the map out of his pocket and muttered. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

"That's a map of Hogwarts!" said Lily. "Where'd you get that?"

"Me, Sirius, Remus, and Peter made it. It shows everyone secret passage out of the school and where everyone is," said James. He scanned the map. "Good everyone is sleeping."

They quickly went down stairs to the entrance hall and then outside. James took a long stick and pressed the knot in the Whomping Willow. He grabbed her hand and led her down the tunnel. He opened the door and shut it after she walked in.

"You can't tell anyone what I'm about to show you. Not even Alex and Alice. No one can know or I'll get in serious trouble," said James.

"I won't tell a soul. You can trust me," said Lily.

He took a deep breath. "I'm an Animagus."

"You're a what?" asked Lily, totally shocked.

He transformed into a stag. Her mouth fell open. She walked up to it and started to pet it. "That's why they call you Prongs," said Lily. Prongs nodded. "Can I ride you?" Prongs nodded again. She brought over a chair and stood on it. She somehow swung her leg over and sat up on his back. He walked around the room a couple times. "I think I like the broom better." She wrapped her arms around Prongs' neck as he ran around the room once. "Ok, this hurts." He stopped and transformed into a human before she slid off so it looked like he was giving her a piggyback ride. She kissed his neck and slid off his back.

"We should go back to the castle," said James.

"Do we have to?" Lily asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well, we don't HAVE to," smiled James. He kissed her. One hand slowly crept down her back and the other was on her cheek. Lily deepened the kiss and played with his hair. He loved when she did that. His hands went to her shoulders and slipped off her robe, which she let fall. Underneath she wore a spaghetti strap shirt with a kitty on it and blue pants. Slowly they made their way to the bed. James started to take off her shirt.

"I can't. I'm sorry," she stood up. "I can't have sex right now." She pulled on her robe.

"No, it's not your fault. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Not when we're not ready," said James, sitting up.

"I don't want to be a mum yet. And I certainly don't want to be at school and pregnant," said Lily.

"I don't blame you. I'm sorry. I guess my hormones got the better of me" said James. "Let's to the castle." They threw on the cloak and headed through the tunnel.

"Let's not tell anyone about that," said lily as they reached the end of the tunnel.

"Ok," said James. "I won't tell a soul."

"Neither will I," said Lily.

"Thanks for trusting me so much to tell me your secrets," smiled Lily when they got into the common room. "Goodnight." She kissed him and went to bed.

A/N: Well, here's chapter 9! Ooooo sexy isn't it? lol jk. i hope you all like it! Please rate and review it! hehehe


	10. Christmas

Lily woke up by Alex and Alice jumping on her and yelling, "Happy Christmas!"

"Happy Christmas," smiled Lily. "Do you think the guys are up yet?"

?Probably not? laughed Alice. ?Let?s move out presents downstairs.? They flicked their wands and their presents started to float in mid-air. They guided them downstairs.

Lily set hers down and went up to the boys' dormitory. Before she opened the door, she went back down. "Let's grab quills so we can tickle them." She went to their room and grabbed a quill out of her bag. They opened the door to the Marauders' room. Lily tiptoed to James' bed and sat on the floor. She tickled his ear. He didn't wake up, but he rubbed his ear. She tickled his ear again. He groaned and rolled over. She carefully crawled onto his bed. He opened an eye and closed it before she saw that he was awake. He grabbed her waist and brought her next to him. He cuddled against her and attempted to go back to sleep.

"Then, I'll just have to return your Christmas gift that I know you'll love," smiled Lily.

"You wouldn't," smiled James.

"Wanna bet?" laughed Lily. James started to tickle her. She crawled over him and onto the ground and stood up.

"Ok, I'm up," said James. He got out of bed, wearing only his pj pants. He had a nice toned body from Quidditch. It was prefect.

"Oh, Lily, you better protect him from all the girls," winked Alex.

"Alex!" smiled Lily, stepping in front of James. "Maybe I should protect him from you!" Lily laughed.

James pulled on a shirt that was tight enough to show off his body, but not very tight. "Ok, come on."

"Like that was any better," winked Alex.

"Alex!" smiled Lily as they walked downstairs. "Hands off! His sexy body is mine!" Lily laughed as James blushed.

Everyone put his or her presents under the tree. Lily waved her wand and all the presents mixed with each other. Everyone let Alice pass out the presents since it was her idea.

Lily got a hot pink quill with lime green ink from Alice, a real mood ring that changes color on what you are really feeling, not those cheap ones, from Alex, a midnight blue bookbag that never rips and feels light as a feather not matter how many books are in it from Remus, a simple gold chain with a Gryffindor lion pendent from Sirius, and a book on Astronomy from Peter.

"Oh, I'll be right back," James went up to his dorm and came back with a velvet pouch. He handed it to her. She handed him a leather box.

Lily undid the ribbon that was on the pouch and dumped it out on her hand. "Oh my God! It's beautiful!"

"That's not an ordinary charm bracelet," said James. He wanted to see her expression before he opened his gift.

"What do you mean?" asked Lily.

"The lilies will always make you smell of lilies, the Hogwarts crest has a powerful spell on it, you'll always be safe, the heart tells you how people actually feel about you and the white orb turns black when evil is around," James said, enjoying the look of joy on her face.

She kissed him. "Open your gift. You'll love it."

James opened the box. His eyes got wide. "Oh my God! Lily!" he pulled put the snitch.

"It's signed by the whole Bulgarian team," smiled Lily.

He kissed her. "This is great!"

"James!" laughed Sirius, he held up the spiked collar he had just opened. Everyone looked at it. The girls didn't catch what was so funny.

"We should tell the girls our secret," said James. Remus, Sirius and Peter looked at him like he was crazy. "I mean, they have to find out sooner or later right?"

Remus looked at all the girls. "You can not tell anyone. NO ONE. About our secret. No one can know or we all will get kicked out and hated on in my case. You have to promise not to tell a single soul."

"We promise," said the three girls. James, Peter, and Sirius all transformed into their animals. Padfoot, a big black dog, Peter a rat, and James a stag.

"You're all Animagus?" asked Lily. She knew about James, but had no idea about the others.

"Well, except for me," said Remus. He took a deep breath. He didn't want to scare off Alex or Alice because of what he was. He hoped they'd take it like Lily had. "I'm a werewolf."

Alex and Alice gasped and scooted back a little. Remus looked down. Padfoot laid down next to Remus and rested his head down on his lap, Prongs laid behind him and Wormtail crawled up his arm and rested on the back of his neck. Remus knew they were comforting him. Lily scooted over to hug him. She looked at Alex and Alice.

"Are you going to stop talking to him because he turns into a werewolf once a month?" asked Lily. "He's our friend. You can't do that to him."

"We're sorry," said Alex and Alice. They crawled over and hugged Remus.

"It's ok," said Remus. "Come on." He stood up, Wormtail scurried off of him and Prongs, Padfoot, and Wormtail transformed back. "Let's go down to breakfast."

"We won't tell anyone what we just saw and heard," said the girls. They guys smiled.

They headed back to their dorms to get dressed. They all headed to breakfast together. The heart on Lily's charm bracelet told her that everyone around her like her as a friend. Except Peter and James. Peter didn't like her as much as the others did, but Lily ignored that. James' loved her. Loved her to be with her for the rest of his life. Her heart skipped a beat. She rested her head on his shoulder when he put his arm around her waist. He was flooded with the sweet smell of lilies, but not too much.

They all stopped walking when they entered the Great Hall. There was only one table. The only teachers here were the Heads of Houses. There were three Slytherins, two Hufflepuffs, no Ravenclaws, and seven Gryffindors.

"Um, Dumbledore, what's going on?" asked Remus as they headed for the table. Lily walked past Severus, the heart told her that he liked her...more than a friend... She gasped silently.

"I thought it silly to have the House tables up when there's only seventeen people here," said Dumbledore. He smiled. "Happy Christmas Gryffindors!"

"Happy Christmas," they all chanted.

Lily sat down next to a Hufflepuff 3rd year girl. She saw Lily's bracelet. "Where'd you get that from?"

"James," replied Lily. She explained what each charm did. She told what the heart did last. "It only works if I've talked to a person for a while."

Severus dropped his fork with a clank. The whole table became silent and looked at him. The Marauders snickered. After about a minute, everyone went back to his or her food and conversations.

That night, Sirius and Peter were playing chess with Sirius' new pieces, Remus sat with Alex and Alice, talking like they did before they new he was a werewolf, and Lily and James cuddled up near the fire for a little nap along with Cloe. Sirius looked up after he beat Peter again and saw Lily and James napping. He and Peter went over to Remus, Alex, and Alice.

"A little Christmas prank couldn't hurt can it?" smiled Sirius. "Our love birds are sleeping, they prefect time."

"What do you have in mind?" asked Alex.

"Hit them with snowballs," said Sirius.

"We are way up in the Gryffindor tower, the snow is way down on the ground," said Peter.

"Thank God we are wizards," smiled Remus. Sirius walked over to the window and muttered the snowball spell.

"Count me out of this, I'd rather just watch," said Alice.

"Yeah, me too," said Alex.

Lily and James weren't really asleep. James told her that they might do something if they really were sleeping. Lily muttered something very quietly. They had to hid their laughter as best as they could.

Sirius flicked his wand, but instead of the snowball flying towards Lily and James, it chased him around the room before it finally hit him. Lily waved her wand again and all the snowballs flew towards Peter, Remus, and Sirius. Lily and James couldn't hold in their laughter anymore. They looked up and rolled with laughter and the other Marauders. Alex and Alice went over to Lily and James and gave them high fives.

"You were in their little prank too?" asked Sirius. "Ow." A snowball just smacked him in the face.

"Of course, other wise we would have tried to stop you," smiled Alex.

"Did you really think we were asleep?" laughed James.

"Yeah we did," said Peter.

"You thought we were that stupid to fall asleep with three evil Marauders up?" laughed Lily. The rest of the snowballs melted before hitting anyone.

"We'll get you back," laughed Sirius.

"Well, this was the best Christmas ever," said Remus. Everyone agreed and laughed at the three boys.

A/N: well, here's chapter 10! I hope you like it! I like it! I love it! Chapter 11 coming soon! Stayed tuned! i can't wait! Chapter 11 is kinda short, but its still good!


	11. Evil is Growing

Lily sat in the common room by the fire. Everyone had came back to Hogwarts two days ago. She looked at her bracelet. The white orb was not longer white, but a light gray color. She sighed and stared at the fire. Voldemort was growing stronger and getting more followers. James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Alex, and Alice were playing Exploding Snap in a corner somewhere. She was very scared about the thought of Voldemort growing.

"What the matter Lily?" asked Remus. They all stopped playing and walked over to where she was sitting.

"Voldemort-" everyone twitched, except James. "- is getting stronger,"said Lily.

"How do you know?" asked Peter.

"The white orb on my bracelet isn't white anymore," Lily held up her hand so everyone could see. "It's a light gray color now."

James sat next to Lily and put an arm around her shoulders, she rested her head on his chest. "As long as we are in Hogwarts, nothing can harm us."

"I know," said Lily, "but it's just scary because I?m one of his targets, a muggle-born."

"As long as we're together nothing can hurt us," James said to the group.

"We should tell Dumbledore," said Alice.

"I reckon he already knows," said Sirius. "Dumbledore is the only one You-Know-Who ever feared, and Dumbledore wants him dead."

"I think we should tell him too," said Lily. "Just in case." They left the common room for his office.

"Er... do you guys know the password?" asked Alice.

"He changes it a lot," said James.

"Do you wish to talk to me?" Dumbledore asked from behind them. They spun around.

"Yes," said Lily. "Can we talk in your office?" She asked as she watched a prefect wander the halls.

"Of course," said Dumbledore. "Sugar Quill." The griffin stepped aside and the staircase sprug to life. Dumbledore sat at his desk and drew up seven chairs. They all sat down. "Now, what is it you wish to tell me"

"Voldemort is getting stronger," said Lily.

"How do you know this?" asked Dumbeldore.

She showed him the orb on her bracelet. "James got me this for Christmas. The orb was white, but it turns darker when evil is around and I guess when evil is growing stronger. It's a gray color now."

"Come here," said Dumbledore. Lily got up and walked around the desk. She held out her wrist for him. "Ah, yes, well if it gets any darker come straight to me... Miss Evans' why do you have a protection spell on you?"

Lily giggled. "The Hogwarts Crest has a powerful protection spell on it, the lilies will always make me smell like lilies, and the heart tells me how people feel about me."

"Well, if it gets any darker, come straight to me," said Dumbledore. They got up and headed for the door. "Do take care of Lily, James."

James looked at the headmaster. "Of course. I'll protect her with my life." Dumbledore smiled.

They went back to the common room. Lily cuddled up next to James. She felt safe when she was in his arms. Like nothing can hurt her when he was holding her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She wrapped her arm around his waist. Lily rested her head on his chest and listened to his heart beating in his chest.

"Everything will be fine," James said, breaking the silence between him, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Alice, and Alex.

"Can you really say that though?" asked Alex. She rested her head on Remus' shoulder. "I mean, its You-Know-Who were talking about."

"Yes, I can sat that. As long as we don't give into Voldemort, everything will be fine," said James.

"Everyone won't be fine if he kills one of us," said Lily.

"We will not be murdered by him," said James.

A/N: well, heres chapter 11! I hope you all like it. Sorry for the shortness!


	12. Kidnapped!

Before their eyes, it was March. All the 7th and 5th years stayed in to study for N.E.W.Ts or O.W.Ls. Even the Marauders were studying. Lily fell asleep while she sat in James' lap, reading. They book dropped to her chest. James picked up the book and set it on the table.

"No!... You can't!... Leave him alone!" Lily mumbled in her sleep.

"Lily," James shook her slightly.

She screamed and woke up. "Oh James." She turned around and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back and stroked her hair.

"It was just a nightmare Lily. It's ok," said James.

"Oh James! It felt so real," cried Lily. "I dreamt that Voldemort killed you!"

"Shh... I'm still here. I will always be here. No matter what happens, I will always be with you," said James. He kissed her forehead.

The other Marauders, Alex, and Alice looked up from their books and wand movements to look at her.

"Too much studying," said Sirius. "Let's all go to bed." Everyone closed their books and went up to their dorms to go to sleep.

That night a death-eater somehow got inside the castle and somehow got into the Gryffindor common room. She quietly knocked out the five 7th year girls and took Lily. She took out a parchment and set it on her bed. It read: "Your filthy little mudblood will be back as soon as she learned her lesson. A few Unforgivables should do the trick." She left the castle, unheard, with Lily.

The next morning Alex and Alice woke up with severe headaches. "Oh my-" Alice looked over at Lily's bed. "Where?s Lily?"

Alex spotted the letter and ran over to her bed. She gasped. "Alice! She's been kidnapped!"

Alice grabbed the letter and read it. "Oh my God! Lily! We have to tell James." They pulled on their bed robes and ran out of the dorm and straight into the boys' dorms. "James!" yelled Alice and Alex. They shook him.

"I'm up! I'm up! What's the matter?" asked James. The Marauders and Frank were all up now.

"It's Lily! She's gone!" said Alex.

"What do you mean, 'she's gone?'" asked James, worry filled his voice and he didn't even know what was going on. Alice handed him the letter. "We have to go find her!" James said after he finished reading it.

"We can't," said Sirius.

James rounded on him. "What do you mean, 'we can't?'"

Sirius rounded back on James. "We don't know where she is!"

"I'm looking for her whether you help or not," James grabbed his wand and headed for the door.

Sirius grabbed his best friend's shirt and threw him against the wall, hard. "Don't you dare think you're the only person here that is worried about Lily." Sirius said through clenched teeth. This was their first time they had actually gotten into a real fight. "Don't you dare go out there and do something stupid. They want you to play hero."

"We can't just sit around and wait for her to show up!" yelled James.

"We go tell Dumbledore," said Sirius. He let go of James. "Now."

Alice and Alex started to cry when they ran to breakfast. Everyone that was in the Great Hall looked at the crying girls and the worried Marauders. They ran to Dumbledore at the staff table and handed him the letter.

"Who would do such a thing," sniffed Alex, keeping her voice down. Remus put an arm around her.

"Abbey Calgon," simply said James. "It has to be. Or, it would have been hard to sneak into the castle."

"What are we going to do?" cried Alice, forgetting to keep her voice down. The whole hall fell silent.

"Keep your voice down," said Sirius.

"I'll have Aurors search everywhere for her," said Dumbledore.

"If you find her please let me be the first to know. I love her and I will want to know first," said James, worry still filled his voice. "I don't know what I'd do without her."

Dumbledore nodded. "Of course, Mr. Potter." He smiled.

"And I want the person responsible dead," James said seriously. They all turned and walked to their table. The rumors then started to fly.

"Wh-Where am I?" Lily woke up in a pitch-black room. "Oh my head." She tried to move her arms, but they were tied behind her, so were her legs. She heard a clank somewhere. "Oh I wish I had my wand." She knew one thing though; she wasn't in Hogwarts.

"You think you would get away from me that easily, did you?" said a very familiar voice from behind Lily. She muttered something and the torches burned with fire.

"You brought it upon yourself, Calgon. You'd still be at school if you hadn't used an Unforgivable," said Lily. Anger and fear filled her voice.

"You mean this curse?" said Abbey. "Crucio!" Lily screamed in pain and started to twitch. "Those fools at the Ministry couldn't hold me captive." She yelled over Lily's screams that echoed through the room. Abbey muttered the counter-curse. "A few of those will be needed." She muttered something and the ropes disappeared.

Lily rubbed her wrists. "Why are you untying me?" Lily stood up.

"Because, you won't be able to leave this room," smiled Abbey. "You'll stay here until I feel like letting you go. I don't want a filthy little mudblood contamination my house for long."

"Why are you doing this?" asked Lily. Tears started to fall from her eyes. "I haven't done anything to you."

"Well, it's more of the fact that you're a mudblood and that you were allowed to go to Hogwarts," smirked Abbey. Lily started to cry a little harder and fell to her knees. She wished James were there to hold her; to protect her. She looked down at her bracelet. The Hogwarts crest was missing. "Are you looking for this?" Abbey held up the charm. "I don't think you'll need this." She threw it into one of the torches. The orb on her bracelet was now a darker shade of gray. Lily cried harder. Abbey laughed and left; locking the door behind her. The torches stayed lit. Lily looked around her surroundings. It looked like a basement. Everything looked old and about to break.

Abbey walked in an hour later. Lily was sitting on the floor in the middle of the room. "Let's see how strong you really are," smirked Abbey. She handed Lily a razorblade. "Imperio!"

Lily heard Abbey's voice, echoing in some distant part of her brain: Slice your wrist...Slice your wrist...

Lily started to move the blade closer to her wrist.

Slice your wrist...

No, this is stupid. Another voice said in her head.

Slice your wrist...

You can really hurt yourself, said the over voice.

Slice your wrist...

No, I will no, the other voice said more firmly.

Do it! NOW!

The next thing Lily felt was a little pain in her wrist and her arm. She had both sliced her wrist and tried not to, causing pain in her arm. She looked down on her wrist. There was a tiny cut. No harm done.

Abbey cursed. "Damn you! Crucio!" Lily screamed and twitched in pain for the second time that day. Abbey muttered the counter curse and left; locking the door. Lily started to cry again. She stayed in the middle of the room all day. She didn't dare touch anything. They might all be a trap or something. Lily cried herself to sleep that night.

News of Lily's disappearance spread like wildfire through the school that day. The only ones that didn't seem to care were the Slytherins. The whole house didn't care, save one. Severus Snape cared deeply, but didn't show it. The only way you'd be able to find out that he cared was if you knew Legilimency. The Marauders weren't their normal selfs the whole day. They didn't even joke or try and pull a prank all day. The Marauders, Alex, and Alice walked slowly to each class. All their professors saw their sorrow and felt sorry, but they couldn't let them leave; N.E.W.Ts were around the corner. After dinner, they all went straight to their common room to study. Everyone kept on coming up to James and patting him on the back saying they were sorry and what not. Like she's dead!

"She's not dead!" James finally cracked when the 10th person came up to him. "God, would you people quit acting like it!" He slammed his book shut and went to his dorm, slamming the door behind him.

"I wish the Aurors would hurry up," said Alex. She rested her head on Remus' chest. He put an arm around her. They had became closer the past month.

"I fell sorry for James. He truly loves her," said Sirius. They all nodded.

"I just hope she's ok," said Alice. She leaned in on Frank, who was sitting with her through this ordeal.

"Come on," said Peter. "It's getting late. We should go to bed." They all agreed.

Lily woke up the next morning, very hungry. She hadn't ate for over 24 hours. But, she wasn't going to let Abbey see any weakness from her. She lay silent on the floor for about ten minutes. Then, she heard someone talk above her. She listened as hard as she could. He was questioning Abbey about...her!

"HELP! I'M DOWN HERE! PLEASE! SOMEONE HEAR ME!" yelled Lily as loud as she could. She just hoped that Abbey didn't put a silencing charm on the room. There were sounds of a fight above her. Then, she heard the door slam and she fell to her knees, crying.

Suddenly the door was thrown open and Abbey came in. She was very angry. "You are so lucky there was only one of them! I had to fight him because he heard you!" roared Abbey. "CRUCIO!" Lily screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

The Marauders walked to their second class together. They all sat in the back of the class, not paying attention. Even Remus wasn't paying any attention whatsoever. They were worried about Lily and couldn't think of anything else. An owl flew to the professor and dropped a red note on the desk. The professor picked it up. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Petigrew, Miss Rays, and Miss Turner...go to Professor Dumbledore's office immediately."

One by one, they looked up at their name being called and ran out of the classroom, not knowing what to think...good news or...bad news... They ran straight to Dumbledore's office. James yelled, "Chocolate Frogs!" and the griffin moved out of the way. They ran up the steps and flung the door open.

"Where is she? Is she ok?" asked James.

"She's at Abbey Calgon's house. An Auror was just over there. When Abbey opened the door, he knew who she was and he heard Lily's shouts, but was knocked out. She kicked him out of the house," said Dumbledore. "More Aurors are on the way."

"We're going over there," said James.

"It's at Number 13 Parks Ave.," said Dumbledore. He handed them some Floo Powder. James went first. He waited for the others before searching. They didn't know what Abbey was capable of if she knew how to perform an Unforgivable. Then, he heard Lily's screams below.

"Come on!" said James. "She's in the basement!"

They ran down one of the halls. At the very end of the hall, a door was opened, and the screaming came from down there. James ran down the stairs. The door into the basement was open. James muttered the counter-curse and Sirius stunned Abbey. James ran to Lily. She wasn't moving.

"Lily," tears started to fall down his face.

"James," smiled Lily. She touched his cheek with her hand.

"Oh Lily," James hugged her. She hugged him back. "I love you."

"I love you too James," said Lily.

"Nothing like this will happen again. I promise you," said James. He kissed her forehead.

"Come on," said Lily. "Let's go back to Hogwarts." By that time, Aurors came and took Abbey straight to the Dementors for them to perform the kiss. "Can I have her wand?" Lily asked before they left. They handed it to her. Lily snapped it in half and threw it into the fire before they went back to Hogwarts.

When Lily got into Dumbledore's office, the healer went straight into helping her in whatever she needed. Seven plates of that day's lunch was waiting for them all. Lily helped herself. She told Dumbledore everything that had happened while they ate.

Lily kept on waking up in the middle of the night. The last time she woke up, she had tried to stun her bed curtains. She looked over at her friends; they were still sleeping. She carefully snuck out of the girls' dorm and into the boys' dorm.

"James," whispered Lily. She shook him slightly.

James opened his eyes. "What's the matter Lily?"

"I can't sleep. I tried to stun my bed curtains?" said Lily. She felt really stupid at the moment...

James smiled. "Get in." He moved over. She got in. He hugged her waist from behind. "What's the matter?" He whispered in her ear.

"I'm afraid. Afraid something might happen again," said Lily. She rolled over to face him. "I was afraid I wasn't going to see you again." Tears started to slowly stream down her face. She cried into his chest. He hugged her tighter.

"It's ok Lily," said James. "Everything is fine. I won't let it happen again." Soon Lily and James fell asleep.

"James! Lily's-" Alex yelled the next morning. "-is with you..."

"Lily Jane Evans!" yelled Alice. Everyone woke up. At the same time, Sirius yelled, "James Michael Potter!"

"What? What happened: asked Lily. She looked around and both her and James blushed. They both knew what everyone was thinking.

"What are you doing in his bed?" asked Alex, giggling.

"Oh my God! It's nothing like that!" said Lily.

A/N: Well, here's chapter 12...whew... that took a long time to write then type up. I hope you all like it! It's so cool! i think i might be my longest chapter! Ok, to let the confusion fly away... Miss Rays is Alex and Miss Turner is Alice!


	13. Graduation

The Marauders, Lily, and Alex sat out by the lake. They had just taken their last N.E.W.T exam. Alice was somewhere with Frank.

"I can't believe we'll be leaving Hogwarts for good in two weeks," said Sirius.

"God, I'll miss this place," said Lily. "Seven wonderful years though."

"What year is your best year?" asked James.

"7th," blushed Lily. He kissed her.

"I'm coming back," said Alex. "I'm going to be a teacher."

"What are you going to teach?" asked Remus.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Alex. "Come on, let's go get ready for the dance." She grabbed Lily's hand and they ran in the castle to look for Alice and go to their common room.

"But, it doesn't start for another hour and a half!" James yelled after Lily. She waved her hand without looking back.

"It's been a long time since it was just the four of us," said Sirius. He lay on the grass and looked at the sky. "So, where do you plan on taking your relationship with Lily?"

"I love her. I don't know what I'd do if I saw her marry another man," said James.

"Are you going to ask her to marry you?" asked Remus.

"I want to, but we're only 17," said James.

"You can have a long engagement," said Sirius.

"I don't know, I might wait a year or so before asking her," said James.

"So, Lily," said Alex after they found Alice and they were walking to the common room.

"What?" asked Lily.

"Do you love James?" asked Alice.

"Yes, I do," said Lily.

"What if he asked you to marry him?" asked Alex.

"I'd say...yes," blushed Lily. "But, I don't want him asking me now. We're way too young."

"I agree," said Alice.

"So, what about you and Frank?" asked Lily.

"Oh!" Alice spun around. "I love him so much! I'd say yes. What about you and Remus Alex?"

"I like him a lot, but I don't know if I love him," smiled Alex.

Most of the 7th year girls were already in the common room and getting ready for the dance when they walked in. Lily slipped on her white as snow dress. It sipped low in the front and zipped up the back. It was floor length and had glitter everywhere. She muttered different spells on her hair to see what one her like. She liked her hair down, so she straightened it a little and flipped out the ends. James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter came into the common room about an hour later to change.

"I don't even know why you bother," Sirius said when he saw James trying to make his hair lay flat. "You're fighting a losing battle."

James sighed. "You're right. I just have to hope when I have a son, he doesn't have my hair."

"So, you'd want him to be a red-head? The worse color for a guy," laughed Sirius.

James gaped at him. "Red-head? I- oh God Sirius!" James punched him on the arm.

"You know you wanna," Sirius humped the air.

James rolled his eyes. "So, you never told me who you were taking."

"Tris Toren from Ravenclaw,"said Sirius.

"Oh," said James. His hand went into his pocket and fiddled with something.

"You've been doing that since we decided to change for the dance. What are you hiding?" asked Sirius.

"It's- it's nothing," said James. Sirius raised a brow in a disbelieving way. "It's a surprise. I can't tell you." They walked out of the bathroom and played Wizards' Chess while they waited for the girls. Remus and Peter (who couldn't get a date), came out about a minutes later to watch.

The girls bedroom door opened just as Sirius said "check mate" for the 2nd time. Lily walked down the stairs with Alex and Alice. James walked over to her when she reached the bottom. Almost every guy stared at her until their dates slapped them on the shoulder. James held out his arm and Lily took it. Remus did the same with Alex. Frank did the same thing with Alice too. Sirius would, but his date was in Ravenclaw. They were meeting in the Great Hall.

When they reached the Great Hall, little tables lined the perimeter of the room, except the front where a stage was set. The dance floor was in the middle. Everyone sat down as Dumbledore and the Heads of Houses walked on the stage. Dumbledore raised his wand and rows of chairs appeared in front of the stage. Everyone looked at them questionably.

"Today will be a day you 7th years will never forget. Today, you all become true adults. Today, you graduate. You all had your good times and your bad times." Dumbledore looked at Lily. "But, evil is growing. Lord Voldemort-" most of the hall shuddered. "-is growing and you all need to be careful. On a happier not, we have a surprise for you. Parents, if you please." The door that went to the entrance hall opened. Everyone looked that way. Everyone's parents managed to come. Even the muggles were able to come! All the students were very happy. All the parents sat down on the chairs and the graduation began. A few names were called.

"Sirius Black." Sirius rose to his feet and walked on stage to get his diploma from McGonagall. He shook hands with the Heads and went to Mr. and Mrs. Potter. They hugged him. He gave them his diploma and went to sit back down with his date. "Lily Evans." Lily got her diploma and hugged her mum and dad. "Remus Lupin." Remus got his diploma and hugged his mum and dad. "Peter Pettigrew." Peter got his diploma and hugged his mum. "James Potter." James got his diploma and hugged his mum and dad. "Alex Rays." Alex got her diploma and hugged her dad. "Alice Turner." Alice got her diploma and hugged her mum and dad. The rest of the 7th years were called and everyone graduated. Lily got up and talked to her mum and dad. James talked to the rest of the group.

"I was thinking of giving Lily this," James pulled out a box and opened it. Inside was a ring with a ruby on it. 'I promise' was engraved on the sides. Inside it, it said 'Forever yours, James.' "It's a promise ring."

Alex took it. "It's beautiful. She'll love it."

"Our little boy is growing up before our eyes," Sirius put on a 'sad' look on his face. Everyone laughed.

"Come on," said James. "I'm going to give it to her now." They got up and went to his parents. Lily walked over with her parents. She took James' hand in hers.

"Mum, Dad, this is James Potter," said Lily. James shook their hands.

"They must be your parents," Mr. Evans nodded to James' parents.

:Yes sir," said James.

"She's a keeper," said Mr. and Mrs. Potter.

"Mum! Dad!" said James. Lily blushed.

"Well, he is a cutie," Mrs. Evans playfully elbowed her daughter on the arm.

"Mum!" laughed Lily. James blushed this time.

Sirius looked at James. His eyes told James to do it now. James nodded. He gulped. How was he supposed to do this? He looked back at Sirius. James couldn't do it right now, not in front of everyone. Sirius sighed and walked away.

The stage and the chairs disappeared. The first song was a slow song by one of Lily's favorite bands: Sixth Pence None the Richer. Their parents watched Lily and James from afar as they danced.

Kiss me out of the bearded barley

Nightly, beside the green, green grass

Swing, swing, swing the spinning step

You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress

Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight

Lead me out on the moonlit floor

Lift your open hand

Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance

Silver moon's sparkling

So kiss me

Kiss me down by the broken tree house

Swing 'em upon its hanging tire

Bring, bring, bring you flowered hat

We'll take the trail marked on your father's map

Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight

Lead me out on the moonlit floor

Lift your open hand

Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance

Silver moon's sparkling

So kiss me

Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight

Lead me out on the moonlit floor

Lift your open hand

Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance

Silver moon's sparkling

So kiss me

So kiss me

So kiss me

So kiss me

"Lily," James pulled out the box. "I love you and I don't know what I'd do if you married another man. I know we are way to young to be thinking about marriage, so I got you this." He opened the box for Lily. She gasped, took it, and read it. She put it on.

"Oh James! I love you too and I don't want anyone else," James picked her up and spun around. He set her own and she kissed him.

They didn't even realize that the whole hall went quiet and everyone was looking at them. Everyone heard everything. All thanks to Sirius, Tris, Remus, Alex, Peter, Frank, and Alice.

Dumbledore stood up. "I;d like to congratulate Lily Evan and James Potter." He started to clap, followed by the Heads. Soon the whole hall, except the Slytherins, was clapping. Lily and James looked around and realized what had happened. They both blushed crimson.

Then it happened. The Great Hall doors were blown and death-eaters ran in. There was about 25.

James hugged Lily tight. "James! The muggles! They'll be their main target!"

You could easily find the muggles. They weren't pulling out wands and stunning them. They were all huddled together. James took Lily's hand and ran over to them. "I'm just going to put a protection spell around you." He muttered something and a silver bubble wrapped itself all around them.

"James!" yelped Lily. One of the death-eaters had grabbed her and was running off.

James turned around. "STUPEFY!" The death-eater fell over. James ran over to Lily. They hugged each other tightly. They looked around and saw that some death-eaters were trying to break the protection around the muggles. They ran over and shouted spells at each one. They were all knocked out. They took on any death-eater that came near the bubble.

Dumbledore stood up and muttered something. An invisible rope snaked around all the death-eaters and brought them around. Then it tied itself around them, tightly.

"Where are our friends!" asked lily. They looked around and found Alex and Remus right away. They ran over to them.

"Are you two ok?" asked James.

Remus nodded. "We're fine." James and Lily pulled them to their feet. Sirius, Tris, Alice, Frank, and Peter ran over.

"Oh, good," said Lily. "We're all ok."

They walked over to the muggles and James muttered the counter curse. They were all frightened. Some of the women had fainted.

"Let's not let the death-eaters ruin the best day of your lives," said Dumbledore. Ministry officials came and took all the death-eaters away to Azkaban.

The Potters were comforting the Evans when Lily and James walked up to them. Mrs. Evan hugged Lily tightly.

"We're so proud of you two!" cried Mrs. Evans.

"Mum!" Lily laughed and blushed. "Hold your excitement for when he actually asks me."

A/N: Well, here's Chapter 13. I hope you like it. this story is almost over…I'll be sad…but I have so many more stories that need to go on a website, so tune it for more .


	14. You Will Come With US!

"Wow, it seems like only yesterday we graduated," said a 19-year-old Alex.

"Yeah, I can't believe it's been two years," said Alice. She sat on her apartment bed. She lived with Alex and Lily. "So, Lily, what are you doing tonight?" She already knew the answer, but she wanted to ask just for kicks.

Lily walked out of the bathroom. "Going out with James."

"Of course," said Alex and Alice at the same time.

"You're going out with Frank today too," said Lily.

"I know, but you see him like everyday," said Alice. Lily rolled her eyes. "What are you doing tonight Alex."

"Staying home," said Alex. "Remus is hanging out with Sirius and Peter. He's still kinda weak."

"Oh," said Lily.

"But Lily, you went out with James last Saturday," said Alex. "We don't get to spend any time with each other."

"Ok, how about next Saturday?" asked Lily. "Just us girls. An all girls night. No boys whatsoever."

"Deal," said Alex. "Where is James taking you?"

"Out to a muggle restaurant," said Lily. "Then we're going to a muggle bar."

Alex walked over to her closet. She pulled out her little black dress. "It's nice enough for a restaurant and sexy enough for a bar."

"Oh! Thank you Alex!" said Lily.

Beep beep! Lily walked over to her window and waved to James. He waved back in his car. (He had taken driving lessons so he can go around and no one would suspect anything.)

"I'll see you later girls," Lily said as she left.

"So, how's Alex and Alice?" asked James when they sat down at the restaurant.

"Fine," said Lily. "But next Saturday, we're having an all girls night."

"Alright. I need to spend time with Sirius, Remus, and Peter anyway," said James.

Lily nodded. "It seems like only yesterday we graduated huh?"

"Yeah, I know," said James.

"So, how's Remus and his you-know-what? Yesterday was you-also-know-what," said Lily.

"Well, the shack, the one in his backyard you know, it kinda collapsed around three," said James.

"What did you do?" asked Lily.

"We had to steer him into the house," said James, shaking his head. "His living room is a mess. He also kinda had an outbreak and bit me." Lily's eyes grew wide and filled with worry. "No worries though. I was still a stag." He took her quietly. "Nothing happens when he bites animals as you know."

"Where did he bite you at?" asked Lily.

"My knee," said James. "Not so bad though. Just a nip."

They talked for about another 30 minutes before heading to the bar. Lily had told him it was very popular. There was TVs everywhere that played a football game.

"What are they doing?" whispered James. He pointed to one of the TVs.

"Football. Muggle sport," whispered Lily. They danced for about an hour, stopping every now and then for a drink.

All the TVs went black. Then white letters appeared across it, reading "Important Message!" A local news reporter came on. There was lots of "Shhs". "A mysterious green light shone out of this apartment building." It showed a picture of Lily's apartment. "There was one dead as the scene. She looked like she was scared to death. There was one other witness." It went on with the story. James and Lily ran out the door when her apartment picture came on.

"You know this has something to do with Voldemort," said Lily before they apparated to her apartment.

Police and ambulances surrounded the apartment. Everyone was outside. Lily looked around for her friends. Alice ran up to Lily, crying hard, and hugged her friend. "Where?s Alex?" Alice looked up at her friend. Her eyes told her she wasn't with them anymore. "No, please tell me she's here." Lily started to cry. They fell to their knees and cried. James bent down and hugged them. Remus will be crushed when he hears.

"Come on," said James. "Let's go over to Remus'. That's where everyone is." With the rush of people around, no one noticed that three people vanished into thin air. That's muggles for you.

"Remus! Sirius! Peter!" James yelled through the house. Remus emerged from the living room.

:Come on, we're in the- what's wrong?" asked Remus when he saw Alice and Lily crying. "Where's Alex?"

They walked into the living room. "Sit down," James advised Remus. Remus sat, totally confused. Everyone looked at James. He gulped. "Voldemort...he attacked Lily's, Alice's, and Alex's apartment...and he...he killed...A-Alex"?

The next thing James knew was that Remus threw him against the wall, rather forcefully. Which was surprising because last night was the full moon, which made him weak. "What do you mean? She's? He couldn?t bring himself to say that she was dead.

"Remus," whispered James calmly.

Remus let go of James and sank into a chair. He buried his head in his hands. "I'm sorry James."

"It's ok, mate," said James.

Remus stood up. "This is all my fault." He punched the wall, leaving a small dent.

"It's not your fault!" said Sirius. "Don't beat yourself up over it."

"If I had been with her, she'd still be here!" shouted Remus.

"Remus! Stop! If you were with her, you'd probably be dead too!" said James. "It wasn't your fault! Voldemort is to blame!"

The sound of breaking glass came from the kitchen. Remus, James, and Sirius carefully walked into the kitchen. No one was there. Remus muttered something and the flour that was on the counter blew up. The whole kitchen was a white powdery mess. Someone threw off a now powder white invisibility cloak.

"Who are you and want do you want?" growled Sirius.

"It doesn't matter who I am," hissed the man behind the mask. "I am here to take Lily and James. My Lord told us they were strong and would be valuable to have. That's what we need." By this time, Lily and Alice came behind the guys.

"We will never join forces with Voldemort," growled James.

"He said you'd say that," hissed the man. "But he also gave me permission to use this. Imperio!" Within seconds, James broke the spell.

"I don't think so," said James. "Stupefy!" But he wasn't the only one; Remus, Sirius, Lily, and Alice yelled it too. Five stunners will do some damage. They wrapped him in invisible ropes ad apparated to the Ministry of Magic and turned him in, but not before unmasking him. It was Lucius Malfoy.

A/N: Well, here's chapter 14!


	15. Married!

Six months past, then one year since Alex's death. Everyone moved on, but they could never forget her. They all missed her dearly, but mourning forever wouldn't bring her back and she wouldn' want it. About eight months after her death, another attack came upon Lily and James. No one was dead, and no one was injured.

"James," Lily said one night. "I'm scared." James hugged her closer and she cuddled with him. "Volemort won't stop until we're dead." She buried her head in his chest and started to cry.

"It's ok Lily," said James. "We'll think of something." No one could tell by his voice that he didn't believe himself, but looking into his eyes, he was very scared too. 'I hope,' he thought. "Where's Alice?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Out with Frank," sniffed Lily. "He won't let her leave his sight these days. Not after the last attack."

"Lily!" yelled Alice when she ran into their house that they all shared. James, Sirius, and Remus shared one room, Peter and Frank shared another, and Lily and Alice shared the third one.

Lily wiped her eyes and calmed down a little before Alice ran up to her. "What?"

Alice shoved her left hand in Lily's face. It had a beautiful diamond ring on it. "Frank asked me and I said yes!" she squealed, all in giggles and smiles.

"Oh my God! Congrats!" Lily hugged her friend. Then she hugged Frank. James kissed Alice on the cheek and playfully punched Frank in the arm. The rest came out of their rooms and congratulated them too.

"Lily, you are my Maid of Honor and you?re coming with me to pick out my dress," said Alice. "Yours too."

"When is it going to be?" asked Lily.

"Don't know yet, but soon," said Frank.

Alice and Frank's wedding passed by as a blur to Lily. She kept on day dreaming about her in Alice's place and James in Frank's. That kept a smile on her face. She didn't even realize that she was trying to catch the bouquet of flowers until they actually landed in her hands. She smiled and caught James's eyes. He, too, was smiling. He was going to ask the night Frank asked Alice, but this was their time. Frank and Alice moved out and into their own home about two months after the wedding.

"Lily," James sat next to her the night Alice and Frank left.

Lily put down her book and looked up at him. "Yeah James?"

"I've known you for about ten years now, and we've been going out for about four years," said James.

"Yeah..." said Lily, not sure where this was going.

"And I love you. I can't- I won't- live without you," said James. He slid off the couch and got on one knee. Lily's eyes grew wide. "Lily Evans, love of my life, will you marry me?" He opened the box he pulled out. The ring had a gold band with three diamonds. They middle one was the biggest. Medium diamonds were on the sides of it. Lily's eyes filled with happy tears.

"Of course I will!" said Lily. James slipped on the ring. He was smiling from ear to ear. He got up and was immediately pushed on to the couch by Lily. She kissed him and he deepened it. She let go and went down the hall. "Remus! Sirius! Peter!" They all stuck their heads out of a door. James followed her.

"What?" asked all three of them. Then Sirius saw the gleam of the ring. He came out of the room. "You take care of our little boy Lily." Sirius pinched James' cheek like a grandma would do.

"Congrats you two," Remus said giving Lily a hug.

The wedding ceremony went by as a big blur to Lily and James. They said their vows, slipped on each other's rings, and kissed each other. A picture was taken of the bride and groom with a laughing Sirius in the background. That day was prefect. Nothing went wrong, which was a surprise for Lily and James.

A/N: Finally! Here's Chapter 15! I hope you all like it. It's not my best, but it will have to do. I think this story has two or possibly three more chapters til i'm done and JKs work enters the picture. (Book one)


	16. Prophecy

Dumbledore sat in a room just above the bar at the Hogs Head Inn waiting for an applicant for the post of Divination teacher. He didn't really want to keep Divination taught at Hogwarts at all, but the applicant was the great great granddaughter of a very famous, very gifted Seer. He was just being polite to just meet her. Sibyll Trelawney and Dumbledore spoke for a while. Very disappointed, but not showing it, that she had no trace of the gift in her.

"I'm sorry Sibyll, but I don't think you have the gift yourself," said Dumbledore. He got up and turned to leave.

Suddenly, Sibyll become rigid in her chair, her head fell back and her voice harsh and hoarse. "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives...The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..." She snapped out of the trance and looked at Dumbledore. "I must have dosed off a bit. What were you saying?"

Dumbledore just stared at her. She had just made a real prophecy. "Congradulations, you can start teaching this fall."

"Thank you Albus," said Sibyll. ?But I must be off. Good night."

What little did either of them know was that there was a death-eater in disguise listening to every word of the prophecy...well, almost every word. He was thrown out of the Hub. He gulped and ran off to apparate to his master's hide out. He had only heard a part or what he thought was the whole thing. He only heard the part foretelling the birth of a boy in July to parents that had thrice defied Voldemort. He apparated to Voldemort and knelt in front of him.

"What do you have for me, Pettigrew?" hissed Voldemort.

Peter looked up at Voldemort. "Very good news sir."

"Well, what is it?" demanded Voldemort.

"A prophecy was just made. It told of a boy born in July to parents that have thrice defied you," said Pettigrew. "But there are two baby boys born today from parents that have thrice defied you. The Longbottoms...or the Potters."

"You know all of them, do you not Peter?" asked Voldemort.

Peter gulped. "Yes sir. We have planned to attack them in a month."

"Why a month?" asked Voldemort.

"To make them think we have stopped hunting for them and hit them by surprise," trembled Peter.

"Are you going to help?" asked Voldemort.

Peter gulped again and stammered, "Yes sir."

"You may leave and go back with the Potters then Pettigrew. I have no use of you right now," said Voldemort.

"Yes sir," Peter bowed himself out of the room.

A/N: Well, here's chapter 16... Short I know, but when I was writing my story in my notebook I realized that I was missing the Prophecy part and I was already to the part where they were having the Fidelius Charm put on their house and I was all like, "crap! I forgot the Prophecy!" So..i had to type this up from the top of my head. But it's all info I got from OoP The Lost Prophecy.


	17. Fidelius Charm

"In order for the charm to work, you need a secret-keeper," said Dumbledore after another death-eater attack. James, who did everything he could to keep his wife and his one-year-old son safe, he supported quite a few injuries. Lily and Harry James Potter (named after his father) were unharmed. "I'll be your secret-keeper if you choose."

"With all due respect, Albus," said James. "I'd like Sirius to do it. He would die before betraying me."

Dumbledore nodded. "Have you talked it over with Mr. Black?"

"Of course they have," said Sirius, coming into the room.

"Ok, we'll do the charm as soon as you two move once more," said Dumbledore.

"Thank you," said Lily and James.

"I've been thinking," said Sirius the night before the charm was going to be cast. It was just him, Lily, Harry.

"About?" asked James.

"Do you think it wise to use me as your secret-keeper?" asked Sirius.

"What do you mean?" asked Lily as she rocked Harry to sleep.

"I mean, Voldemort knows I'm your best friend. He'll come after me to kill me," said Sirius.

"What do you think we should do then Sirius?" asked James.

"You know, I'd die before betraying you, but...Voldemort wouldn't think of you using Peter," said Sirius. "Use Peter as the secret-keeper."

"Alright," said James. "We'll use Peter."

Peter, James, and Lily stood outside Number 15 Godric's Hollow. James preformed the spell and went inside the house.

"Oh James," said Lily. "Hiding? We have to hide now?" James hugged Lily with Harry between them.

"We're safe now though," said James. "It's the only thing that matters."

A/N: Well, here's chapter 17, i hope you like it! its short i know... sorry...


	18. Betrayal

Peter knelt in front of his master a couple days after the charm was placed on Lily and James' house. "They have made me their secret-keeper My Lord."

"They didn't chose Black?" asked Voldemort.

"No sir," said Peter.

"And I thought I had the pleasure of torturing Black until he told and then kill him," laughed Voldemort.

"If he was he wouldn't have told you My Lord," said Peter. "He would die before betraying them."

"And what about you?" asked Voldemort. "You've already betrayed them once about a year ago."

"No one will get in my way to serve you My Lord. No one," said Peter.

Voldemort leaned back in his chair, pleased. "A very wise choice. Now tell me, where are they hiding?"

"Number 15 Godric's Hollow," said Peter.

"Very good. I'll attack tomorrow night," laughed Voldemort. "You may leave." Once again, Peter bowed himself out of the room.

a/n: WELL heres chapter 18...shorter i know, but i like it, and the last chapter is longer... wow one more chapter to go


	19. Final Days

"Well guys," Sirius said to Lily and James the next night. "I'm going to check on Peter. See if he's still alive. Bye."

Sirius decided to ride his flying motorbike to Peter's hideout. He walked right into the house. "Peter! You still here!" He didn't get an answer and decided to search the house. He was gone...but there wasn't a sign of a struggle... Sirius' eyes grew, he began to tremble, and his heart raced. "No! That little rat! He didn't! He couldn't!" Sirius ran out of the house and jumped onto his motorbike.

After James closed the door when Sirius left, there was a loud bang from outside. It sounded like a spell noise. James peeked through the window. His eyes grew wide. "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" Lily ran upstairs to grab Harry. The door was thrown open and Voldemort came in.

"YOU WILL NOT HARM MY SON!" yelled James.

"AVADA KEVAVRA!" yelled Voldemort. Green light hit James in the chest. He fell over, looking as if he was literally scared to death. Voldemort cackled and went upstairs.

Lily heard Voldemort's killing curse when she was halfway down the hall. She just reached Harry's crib when the door was blown open.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" screamed a crying Lily.

"Stand aside, you silly girl...stand aside, now?" hissed Voldemort.

"Not Harry! Please... have mercy...have mercy?" cried Lily. Voldemort laughed.

"Stand aside!" hissed Voldemort threateningly.

"Not Harry! Not Harry! Please... I'll do anything -" cried Lily.

"Stand aside! Stand aside, girl!" yelled Voldemort. "AVADA KEDRVA!" Green light hit Lily squarely on the chest. She was dead before she even hit the floor. "So, it's you that was told that would defeat me? I don't think so. Avada Kedrva." The spell rebounded and hit Voldemort. His powers were gone, horribly weak, barely alive, he fled. The house was almost completely destroyed. Hagrid rescued Harry from the house a little after Lily and James was murdered.

Sirius landed loudly at Lily and James' house. He saw Lily and James' bodies being taken away by ministry officials. He saw Hagrid with Harry. Hagrid spotted Sirius and walked over and comforted him.

"Give Harry to me, Hagrid, I'm his godfather, I'll look after him," said Sirius.

"Can't. Dumbldore said Harry was ter go ter his aunts an' uncle's," said Hagrid.

"But I'm his godfather!" argued Sirius.

"Dumbledore said he's going!" said Hagrid.

"I'm to take care of him if any thing happens to Lily and James!" yelled Sirius.

"An' I'm to bring hi' to Dumbledore!" roared Hagrid.

"Fine, take my motorbike to get Harry there," said Sirius. "I won't need it anymore." He walked away.

The next morning Peter found Sirius at a street full of muggles. "LILY AND JAMES, SIRIUS! HOW COULD YOU!" cried Peter. Behind his back, he cut off his finger. Sirius had cornered him, but before Sirius could curse him, Peter blew apart the street with the wand behind his back. Everyone within twenty feet was killed. A huge crater was in the middle of the street. So deep it reached into the sewers. Peter transformed and sped down left behind his finger. There were bodies everywhere. Muggles screaming. Sirius stood there, laughing at was left of Peter...a finger. It took twenty members of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad to take Sirius away. Peter was awarded with an Order of Merlin first class. The night before, Hagrid met up with Dumbledore and McGonagall at Number 4 Privet Drive. This is where I shall let J.K. Rowling come in with Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone.

A/N: Well, here's Chapter 19. The last but not least! I hope you liked my story! I hope everyone loves my story of Lily and James. It took me like an hour to get everything i could on Lily and James' last day. So its really like it actually happened! hehee Wow...i sat at my desk for two and a half hours typing, writing and looking through the books how Lily and James had their last day...but i'm done now! I got everything from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban.


End file.
